All I ever wanted was you, my love
by anakinodair
Summary: Nathan comes back for Barry.


Nathan whistled happily, as he strolled into the community centre. Sure, he'd lost all the money he'd won due the fact that a stupid dice doesn't bloody have the number seven. Why hadn't someone ever teached him that, during his lifetime? That's just ridiculous.

Anyway, Marnie, dear lovely Marnie, had managed to hide the chip, and partly used the money for it to bail him out. Therefore, he didn't really care that much if Simon hadn't come to bail him out, and replaced him with whoever the fuck Ronny was. Despite being in an american prison, he had neither gotten raped in the shower. Although, there had been attempts. A magical power is sometimes all it takes to protect yourself.

But, here he was. Back in Wertham, for some reason. His hair was shorter, with a bit of facial hair. He was even dressed in a grey suit, and shiny black shoes. Although, this only because he'd gotten the flight straight to England from getting out of jail. Okay, maybe there was a reason for this. Maybe there was a reason he'd pressed a kiss to Marnie's soft lips, hugged his adopted son tightly before handing him back. _I'm sorry, but I have to go. There's something I need to do, something I should've done a long time ago. _Maybe therewas a reason he'd pressed the remaining money into the hands of his girlfriend, telling her to take the plane back to England as soon as she could, and to call her when she'd gotten off the plane, so he could make sure she and Nathan Jr were alright. Maybe there was a reason he'd run off as soon as he'd said this, and pressed a ticket he'd just fixed for himself into the hand of the woman before boarding the plane in the last minute. Maybe, yeah.

The community centre looked just like it did when he'd left it what felt like years ago. Except that it was quieter now. He wandered around, with his hands in the pockets of his trousers, searching for someone he would recognise. Then he stopped. _Right._ They didn't even have fucking community service anymore. How could he forget? He spun around, in order to leave and try and remember the way back to the flat.

"N...Nathan?" A familiar, chavy voice suddenly yelled from the other side of the hall. The curlyhaired man turned around, with a big grin. He gazed over at Kelly, who just stared at him with her mouth wide open. She'd changed, well her hair had.. it was now more blackish than he remembered.

"Hey.." He replied, with a crooked grin. Before he could say anything else, she had already gotten closer, and had her arms wrapped around her.

"I don't do this to many people, so I really missed ya, you dick." She mumbled into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. Nathan couldn't do anything but smile into her hair. After another few seconds, she let go.

"Why are ya here?" Kelly studied him, wrinkling her nose. He wasn't planning on telling her about the weeks he spent in prison. He didn't want to bring that up now.

"Well... I... I..." Nathan chewed on his lower lip softly, as he tried to figure out how to put it. "Why are you here by the way?" He wrinkled his nose as well, finally realising the orange jumpsuit she was dressed in.

"This dick called Rudy pulled us all into coming back." She rolled her eyes, with a frown. "But it's alright. What about you? I thought ya were going to Vegas and get rich and stuff?"

"I need to see Barry." _To tell him that I've liked him more than I've ever let myself show. To tell him that I'm sorry that I never showed that he was everything I wanted. That I'm sorry I never let myself realise, or accept it._ "Is...Is he here?"

His green eyes studied Kelly, with hope and desperation. He'd spent nights in that fucking cell, knowing what he had to do. Before it was too late. Kelly swallowed, and he knew something wasn't good.

"What is it?" He couldn't even be like the usual Nathan, he couldn't. His heart was beating faster, and he chewed anxiously on his lower lip. Maybe he'd married Alisha? Maybe they had a kid on the way? Would Simon sacrifice that for him? He'd refused to call him Simon. Only in his own thoughts he called him that. He didn't know why anymore, it was just how it was.

"He's not here."

"Well, where is he then? Is Barry skipping community service nowdays? Well that's a shocker!" He let out a soft chuckle, with a smirk. Kelly sighed, shaking her head.

"He's gone, Nathan."

"What...What do you mean gone?" He didn't quite understand his words. Had he died? Why didn't anyone bother to bring him back then? Simon couldn't go. He couldn't.

"He went back in time, to save Alisha. He was Superhoodie." Kelly sighed, wrapping her arms around her self discretly. "He's not coming back."

"How do you know that? How do you know he's not coming back?" Nathan was almost shouting now. He barely felt his heart beat anymore, and everything felt like a blur. _No Simon? No Simon..?_

"'Cos he has to die to save her."

"That's shit. He'll come back. It's Barry, he's supernerdy. He'll find a way." He was wandering around Kelly, his hands in his hair. His vision was getting blury, and he barely knew how to walk anymore.Kelly said something, but he wasn't able to hear her, it didn't matter, he didn't care.

He collapsed in a big mess in the middle of the corridor, with his arms wrapped around himself. Squeezing his eyes shut, he saw Simon stare at him with a nervous and shy, yet amazing smile. And those big, blue eyes just staring into him. When Simon stared at him like that he knew he was really there, that he really existed. He'd always called him a pervert instead, but inside he'd felt like a rain of fireworks. He would never feel like that again. Because Simon wasn't coming back. And he'd never be able to tell him all of this. _Because it would always be too late. _


End file.
